


Getting Caught

by UntamedCarebear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode "Lancelot Du Lac". Lancelot does come back back to life but not as a shade. He's actually alive and returns to Camelot. When he returns he starts seeing Merlin in secret, as they had been lovers before Lancelot's death. But with all the sneaking around they were bound to get caught eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been over run with Lancerin fic ideas but no Merthur ones which is funny sinc eMErthur is my favorite Merlin ship. My favorites are starting to change.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Lancelot was alive! 

Merlin could hardly believe it, it was too good to be true but it was true. Lancelot was alive and back in Camelot and while Merlin was over the moon, he was a little sad. The year before Lancelot had walked into the veil, him and Merlin had be lovers. The first month the older man had first come back to Camelot he had been trying to move on from Gwen, who had started seeing Arthur and during that time he had spent a lot of his time with Merlin, usually when he had free time he had spent it helping Merlin with his errands. Merlin remembered the day Lancelot announced to him that he had moved on from Gwen and then said he had feelings for someone else but wouldn't say who. Merlin had spent an entire week trying to figure it out until Lancelot had given him a better hint and he figured out it was him. After the initial shock had worn off he had been ecstatic. He had never expected to fall in love with someone after Freya but then it happened and he fell in love with Lancelot. And then the knight died and Merlin had decided he wouldn't let it happen again, now wanting to go through that pain a third time, but then Lancelot was alive again and back at Camelot.

But the knight had barely spoken a word to Merlin since his return. At first he didn't think much about it, between the feast and the knights wanting to talk to him, there really hadn't been much time for them to talk. But then Merlin offered to let the knight stay in his room until they got a room ready for him and while they were in the room, they only had a brief conversation and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the older man but he resisted since Lancelot just got back but the older man didn't try anything either and once they finished talking they both left the room.

Now Merlin was walking around the castle, he had just finished his duties for Arthur but didn't want to go to his room yet. Lancelot was probably there and with the possibility of the knight not wanting to be with him anymore, he needed some time to himself. If Lancelot didn't want to pick up where they left off, he was okay with it, well he wasn't very happy cause he was in love with the man but he wouldn't let it ruin their friendship. He cared about the knight too much to do that. He stopped in an empty corridor and leaned against a nearby wall. He hoped Lancelot didn't want to not continue with their relationship, he wanted to be Lancelot, even though two men being together wasn't very welcomed in Camelot, that didn't stop him from wanting to be with the older man.

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a small sigh. "Hello Merlin" The warlock's eyes shot opened he jumped at the voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" He heard Lancelot chuckle as he stood there with a hand over his heart trying to get his heart rate back down. "It's fine, I always love a good scare" He joked and took a deep breathe. "So what are you doing wandering around here? I thought you'd be in the room" He smiled at the knight but it felt forced. Either Lancelot couldn't tell the smile was forced or he wasn't saying anything about it, instead the older man smiled back at the warlock. "I was looking for you actually, we haven't had much time to talk since I got back" Merlin bit his lip and looked at point over the knight's shoulder. "We had plenty of time to talk while we were in my room" He mumbled and suddenly found the ground very interesting. He was normally a brave man, you kind of had to be if you wanted to protect Arthur but he found himself nervous and a little scared right now, he didn't want to stop what he had with Lancelot before the man died.

He suddenly felt his chin being pulled up so he was looking straight at Lancelot, who was suddenly a lot closer than he had been a few moments ago. He felt himself starting to blush when the knight smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, I wanted nothing more than to grab you and hold you but I didn't think I'd be able to stop there and I don't think Gaius would've enjoyed hearing us have sex" That made sense, he doubted he would've stopped the knight either, it had been too long since they've even kissed. He would've forgotten all about Gaius being in the other room if the older man had kissed him. Lancelot suddenly frowned. "You didn't think I no longer wanted you did you?" Merlin looked away at that. "Of course not, I'd never think that" He knew he wasn't convincing, he wasn't really trying to be but he didn't want to admit he had be thinking that out loud. The knights lips were suddenly on his and he eagerly responded. He missed this, it had been too long since he had this. He felt the knight starting to pull away, he wasn't having that. He made a noise of protest before grabbing Lancelot's shoulders and pressing his lips back against the knights. 

Merlin felt the older man grin into the kiss and chuckle as he kissed back. Lancelot ran his tongue over Merlin's lips and the warlock opened his mouth and within moments the kiss became heated. Lancelot pressed the warlock into the wall more with his body as they continued to kiss. After a minute they broke apart for air but the knights lips started trailing kisses down Merlin's neck. "I'll never not want you, I'll never stop loving you Merlin" The warlock blushed as his breathe came out in small pants. "Lancelot" He moaned when the knight ground their hips together. Lancelot started kissing the warlock again as he kept grinding their hips together.  
\----

Arthur was suspicious. Ever since Lancelot's return Merlin has been a lot happier than normal. Normally, he wouldn't take notice to these things but his manservant hasn't complained about his duties once, not once. That was enough to set off alarm bells in his head. Merlin always complained about his duties and always insulted him, it was normal for them to bicker and tease each other but for the past week, Merlin hasn't done anything like that. He actually started being a good manservant and Arthur didn't like it. It had gotten boring without all their bickering. So he started paying closer attention to his manservant and took notice to how happy he's been lately. Whenever Merlin didn't think someone was looking his smile would get even bigger and he'd have a small blush on his cheeks and Arthur would often lose track of him during the day only for him to reappear a few hours later looking flushed and even happier than before! It was odd and Arthur couldn't figure out what was going on.

That all changed tonight though. It was a bit late and Merlin had left for the night. Arthur was laying in bed with Gwen, his wife had fallen asleep and he was just about to fall asleep when he remembered he forgot to let Merlin know he was suppose to wake him up earlier than normal for an early council meeting. He let out a quiet groan and carefully got up so he didn't disturb his wife. He grabbed his coat and headed down to Merlin's chamber's, it shouldn't take long to let Merlin know then get back to his warm bed. As he was passing a corridor that led to the kitchens he thought he heard a moan. Stopping, he listened closer and heard it again. Normally he would go on not wanting to bother what he thought were a pair of servants but for some reason he thought of Merlin and how he had been acting the past week. Maybe his manservant was messing around with one of the servant girls, he felt it was his duty to embarrass his manservant. 

He quietly snuck down the corridor and peeked around the corner, he had been expecting see Merlin and some servant girl but what he saw instead caught him off guard. Instead of girl it was Lancelot that was with Merlin. His best knight had his manservant pressed against a wall, kissing him deeply in the dim light of the few torches in the corridor. He stood there in shock for a moment, not sure what to do. Merlin moaning brought him back to his senses, he shook his head and looked back at the pair. He heard Lancelot say something but didn't catch it. When the knight suddenly lifted Merlin and the manservant wrapped his legs around the knights waist he figured it out. He knew he should probably be mad at them both since two men being together wasn't welcomed in Camelot but that was back when his father was king.

And he was not his father.

Before anything the pair could go any further Arthur cleared his throat and stepped out from his hiding spot. "Merlin, Lancelot" He almost smirked when the pair froze, he didn't need to see their faces to know they both looked terrified. "I think the three us need to talk" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the two to face him. He watched them stare at each other for moment before Lancelot gave a small shake of his head, if he hadn't been watching them so closely he wouldn't have noticed it. His knight let his manservant down and they both turned to face but Lancelot kept a hand on Merlin's back. His manservant was staring at the ground while his knight stared straight at Arthur. He could see the slight fear in his knights eyes. "How long have you two been doing this?" He asked. Merlin remained silent but Lancelot spoke immediately. "Since before I walked into the veil, we started seeing each other two months after I returned to Camelot and then we started again the day I returned" So for almost a year his best knight and manservant have been together and he never noticed it. And to think, he had been worried about Lancelot taking Gwen away from him.

"Do you two love each other?" The question clearly caught both of them off guard. But Lancelot, once again, didn't hesitate. "More than anything sire, I'm as loyal to him as i am to you" He said it with confidence and he clearly meant it. Arthur looked at Merlin who was staring at Lancelot. "Well Merlin?" His manservant looked at him, still surprised by the question. "Yeah I do" He sounded nervous but Arthur knew Merlin well enough to know when he was lying and right now, Merlin wasn't lying. If Lancelot and Merlin loved each other then he saw no reason for them to not be together. "Alright then, you two can continue to be with each other" He couldn't help but smirk when both men's jaws drop in shock. "No more sneaking around and if anyone has any problems with it, they can come to me" As long as they didn't let their relationship get in the way of their duties they were fine to be together. "Thank you Arthur" Merlin was smiling brightly, he hadn't seen his friend smile like that in years. He nodded before saying. "Also, take whatever you two were doing somewhere else, the knights like to sneak into the kitchen during the night to take food" Arthur went to turn around when he remembered why he had left his room in the first place. "Also Merlin, you'll have to wake me up early tomorrow morning for a meeting so try not get to worn out with Lancelot tonight" He smirked again when both men blushed. Arthur turned and went back to room still smirking. He could only imagine what his knights were going to say when they found out.  
\----  
Lancelot had Merlin pressed against a nearby wall, they had been sneaking around all week, using whatever time they had to get away for a short time. Most of the week they've only managed to get a few minutes in an empty corridor to kiss and have a short conversation there were a few times they managed to get lucky and get a few hours away but it was starting to get riskier. They had almost been caught three times already. Luckily, Lancelot was getting his own room tomorrow so they'd have more privacy but for tonight, they had to use an empty corridor. It was one that led to the kitchens so there was a very small chance of anyone coming by since it was so late.

Merlin let out a soft moan when their hips pressed together. Lancelot smiled down at him before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. They continued to kiss for eight moment before Lancelot moved his lips to his lovers neck, the neckerchief the warlock usually was back in his room. Merlin titled his head to side to let the knight have more access and moaned when Lancelot gently bit the skin between his neck and shoulder. "Wrap your legs around my waist" Lancelot said as his hands went down to Merlin's thighs and lifted them, the warlocks legs instantly wrapped around the knights waist. Just as they were about to start kissing a voice stopped them. "Merlin, Lancelot" Both men froze and stared at each other in terror. "I think the three of us need to talk" After all the sneaking around they had been caught, and by Arthur, their king of all people. Lancelot and Merlin stared at each other, the two of them would either be banished or be forced apart, Merlin couldn't be banished, it was his duty to protect Arthur but he didn't want to stop being with Lancelot. He could easily use magic and alter the king's memory, the knight seemed to be following his thoughts but before he could do anything, Lancelot gave a slight shake of his head. They had been caught, they both knew it would've happened sooner or later. They were going to face it and hope for the best.

Lancelot put Merlin down and they both turned around to face their king. Merlin kept his eyes on the ground while Lancelot stared straight at Arthur. The knight kept a hand on his lovers back to reassure him. "How long have you been doing this?" Lancelot could feel the fear rolling off of Merlin but while he was scared of what was going to happen, he wasn't going to show it. "Since before I walked into the veil, we started seeing each other two months after I returned to Camelot and then we started again the day I returned" The day he got over Gwen was the day he realized he was in love with Merlin. "Do you two love each other" Was what Arthur asked next and both men were completely caught of guard by that. Merlin's head shot up as Lancelot spoke. "More than anything sire, I'm as loyal to him as I am to you" And he meant it. He cared deeply about about the warlock and would do anything for him. Merlin had started staring at him when Arthur spoke again. "Well Merlin?" The warlock looked at the king still clearly surprised. "Yeah I do" He cared about Lancelot and had no idea what he'd do if he couldn't be with him.

"Alright then, you two can continue to be with each other" Both Lancelot and Merlin's jaw's dropped as Arthur continued with a smirk. "No more sneaking around and if anyone has any problems with it, they can come to me" They couldn't believe it, Arthur was actually fine with the two of them being together. "Thank you Arthur" Merlin smiled at his friend, so happy that he'll be able to stay in Camelot and still be with Lancelot. Arthur nodded before he spoke again. "Also, take whatever you two were doing somewhere else, the knights like to sneak into the kitchen during the night to take food" The knight's eye's widened, they could have been caught by one of the knights and that probably wouldn't have gone over as well as it did with Arthur. The king suddenly spoke again. "Also Merlin, you'll have to wake me up early tomorrow morning for a meeting so try not get to worn out with Lancelot tonight" Lancelot and Merlin's faces turned as red as the shirt the warlock was wear as Arthur smirked at them and walked off.

They stood there for a few moments still processing everything before Merlin spoke up. "At least we don't have to sneak around anymore" Now that he didn't have to hide his relationship with Lancelot, he had one less thing to worry about. Lancelot wrapped his arms around his warlock and kissed his temple. "Lets hope everyone else will be as kind" The knights had training tomorrow and now that they didn't have to hide, Lancelot was going to be very affectionate in public, he wanted everyone to know just how much he loved Merlin.


	2. Teasing Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the knights find out about Lancelot and Merlin, they decide to have a little fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly little thing I wanted to add to the first chapter. Nothing serious, just the knights teasing Lancelot and Merlin.
> 
> Enjoy!

Merlin felt like he was dying. It was so incredibly hot outside. His shirt lay beside him, long since abandoned and soaking with sweat. He sat on the grass beside the training field watching the knight train with each other. Arthur had broken them up in pairs to train with each other and Merlin felt bad for them. If he was this hot, he couldn't begin to imagine how the knights felt, wearing chain mail and armor, he was surprised no one had passed out yet, though he had a feeling it was only a matter of time. 

He glanced over at Gwen who was also watching the knights, being the Queen meant she got to sit in the shade but even from here he could tell the shade wasn't doing much for her. But she was also handed water constantly so that probably helped a little. He and the knights on the other hand, had to wait until training was done or until Arthur called for a break to have some water. He turned his gaze to the King was training with Elyan, Arthur's hair was clearly soaked with sweat and sticking to his forehead while Elyan looked like he was ready to drop. If Arthur didn't stop the training soon Elyan would probably be the first to drop and with him being the Queen's brother, Merlin didn't think Gwen would be very happy with Arthur.

He looked around at the other knights, all looked equally worn out and hot before his gaze stopped at Lancelot. The older man was training with Percival but they weren't putting much effort into it. They were both panting heavily and Lancelot's hair was also plastered to his forehead. They half heartily swung their swords at each other but the swords just collided with a small clang for a moment before dropping to the ground while the two knights used them to hold themselves up. They were both panting heavily. Percival whipped from sweat from his brow while Lancelot glanced at Merlin and smiled brightly making the warlock blush slightly but he'd later blame it on the heat. For that split moment Lancelot was distracted, Percival swung his sword and hit the other knight's side. A clang sounded as the sword hit armor. "You need to pay more attention Lancelot" The blonde knight grinned at his friend while Lancelot looked sheepish. 

"Alright, training's cut short for today because of the heat" Arthur called out before numerous 'Oh thank the gods' could be heard from numerous knights. "Make sure you all drink plenty of water, I don't want any of you passing out from dehydration" Merlin doubted any of the knights would pass up water right now, if a stream or lake was nearby they'd all probably jump right in. He stood up and grabbed his shirt about to go and help Arthur with his armor but Gwen was already walking over to the king, she smiled and waved to Merlin before helping Arthur with his armor. Not wasting his friend's kindness, he turned and headed straight for Lancelot, who was trying to get his armor off while chugging some water. He glanced around and realized all the knights were attempting the same thing. He chuckled at the sight for moment before taking pity on his lover. "Here let me" Lancelot pulled away from his cup for moment to smile at the warlock before going back to getting as much water in his system as he could. 

Merlin dropped his shirt to the ground before he undid the belts and went to lift the armor off the older man but once his fingers made contact with the metal he was instantly burned. "Ouch" He pulled his hand away shaking it. The armor had gotten hot from being the sun for so long which probably made the knights even hotter. Before he could check his fingers, Lancelot grabbed his wrist and inspected the warlocks fingers himself. "Your fingers are bright red now" Lancelot looked worried as he looked over the fingers but Merlin just laughed. "I'm fine Lancelot, the burns aren't serious I'm sure" He had only touched the armor for a second or two so it was probably only a minor burn that would be gone before the day ended. The knight still looked worried but didn't press it, instead he gently kissed the warlock's finger tips. Merlin's face heated up but he smiled shyly at the knight. It had only been a few days since Arthur had caught them in the corridor and told them they could be together. They hadn't had much time to really show affection in public the past few days so only Arthur and Gwen knew. They stared at each other but the moment was ruined by cat calls and whistles. 

"Aren't you two adorable" He heard Gwaine say causing both men to blush. Merlin had forgotten they were out in the open and Lancelot must have too judging by the look on his face. "Something you'd like to tell us?" Merlin turned and saw not only Gwaine standing there but Percival and Elyan as well. All three men were grinning from ear to ear as they stood there shirtless. Merlin and Lancelot didn't say anything, still too embarrassed. "You two always seemed close but I didn't realize you were _that_ close" Elyan said but neither he or the other two didn't sound disgusted like Merlin had worried the knights would be. "Well you three can be a bit clueless to things going on around you" Merlin grinned while the three knights laughed including Lancelot. "Bet Merlin got all hot and bothered watching Lancelot train today" Gwaine teased while Merlin spluttered. Before anything more could be said Arthur was suddenly standing behind the group holding his armor. "You really have no shame do you Gwaine?" The king shook his head while his knight just grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Alright enough with the teasing, Merlin has chores to do" 

Merlin sighed but was glad for an excuse to escape the knights. "You can tease them later" Arthur grinned while Merlin glared and Lancelot hide his face in his hands. "Such a great king you are _sire_ " Came the warlocks sarcastic comment while he grabbed the armor. He turned around and started to walk off but arms slipped around his waist and stopped him. "I'll see you later Merlin" He heard Lancelot whisper before kissing his temple. The warlock blushed and smiled. His blush deepened at the cat calls that sounded while Lancelot chuckled and let him go.  
\----  
Lancelot had been on his way to room when he heard someone grumbling nearby. Normally he would just continue on his way but the grumbling sounded familiar. He turned around to follow the grumbling only to find Merlin coming around the corner into the same corridor the knight was in. The younger man had yet to notice Lancelot standing there, he just kept walking looking down at the armor he was carrying. Lancelot stood there and waited for his lover to notice him, he watched as Merlin walked past him still grumbling about what sounded like Arthur. Merlin made it about five feet before he stopped and turned around. "Lancelot!" The warlock smiled. "I didn't even realize you were standing there" Lancelot chuckled and walked over to his lover. "You seemed pretty focused on your grumbling, What were you grumbling about?" He asked stepping behind Merlin wrapping his arms around the younger man's middle. He felt the warlock shrugged and lean back against him. "Just Arthur and my chores, you know, the usual" They stood there for a moment in silence but the moment was once again ruined by Gwaine. "Oh looks like we interrupted something"

Lancelot let go of Merlin as they both turned around to see Gwaine and Leon. "You two should find somewhere more private to have sex, unless you two are into people watching" Gwaine laughed. Lancelot felt his face flush and didn't have to look at Merlin to know his face was probably bright red. "Alright Gwaine leave them alone, they don't need you embarrassing them anymore" Leon grabbed Gwaine's arm and started pulling away. "Aww ruin all my fun" Gwaine pouted but followed after the older knight. Once the two knights were gone Lancelot turned back to Merlin. "And here we thought they would insult us, I'm not sure if I prefer the the teasing over the insulting though" The knight grinned when Merlin laughed. "Well probably have to put up with that for a while, knowing Gwaine, he'll use every chance he can get to embarrass us" At least they didn't have to worry about losing their friends, they could deal with the teasing. 

Lancelot wrapped his arms back around Merlin's middle while the warlock chuckled and tried walking. "I need to get these to Arthur and finish my duties, you have to let me go" He tried getting free but Lancelot refused to let him go. "You should ask for the day off tomorrow, so we can spend more time together" Between Merlin's duties and Lancelot's, they didn't get much time together until everyone was going to bed. During the day they only ever managed a few kisses in a hidden alcove and if they got lucky a quick blow job or hand job. During the night was when they usually slept together, Merlin had hardly slept in own bed since Lancelot got his own chambers. "I've been asking for a day off since I got here, the only time he lets me have a day off is if I'm dying" The knight pressed a kiss to his lover's neck before speaking. "I could ask for you" It was probably a long shot but if Gwen was in the room when he asked they;d probably get a yes. He heard Merlin hum when he pressed another kiss to his neck. "I doubt he'd say yes, even if you asked" The knight though it was still worth a shot though. "Let's try anyway"

Lancelot reluctantly released the warlock but followed him to Arthur's room. Merlin knocked once before entering and Lancelot followed. Arthur was sitting at his table reading some parchments while Gwen was sitting on the bed in her nightgown brushing her hair. "Good evening Merlin" She smiled before noticing Lancelot. "Oh hello Lancelot, helping Merlin with his duties?" Lancelot smiled and shook his head as Merlin walked further into the room and put the armor on a different table. "I'm actually here to ask Arthur a question M' Lady" Gwen looked surprised as Arthur looked up curious. "What do you need Lancelot?" He asked leaning back in his chair. "I came to ask if Merlin could have the day off tomorrow" He paused before continuing. "It's our anniversary tomorrow and I would like to be able to spend some time with him, I'll continue my duties, just with Merlin at my side during them" He looked over at Merlin out of the corner of his eye and almost smiled at the surprised look on his face. The warlock must not have realized what tomorrow was. He heard Gwen gasp. "Oh Arthur, let Merlin have the day off, it's a special day for him, you have plenty of other servants who could take over his duties for the day" He couldn't help but smile at the Queen, she always had such a kind heart.

He and Merlin both stared at Arthur while he thought about it. "As long as you don't get distracted from your knight duties Lancelot that would be fine" He heard Merlin gasp before Arthur continued. "But you better not slack off when you return the day after Merlin and don't expect this to happen often" He waved his hand as he returned to his parchment. "I don't need you tonight Merlin so you can have the rest of the night off as well" Lancelot looked at Merlin who was gaping at Arthur. The knight grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the door. "Happy anniversary you two!" Gwen said before they left. "Thank you Gwen" both men replied as they left the room.

Later that night Merlin was curled around Lancelot in bed. "I had forgotten what day it was tomorrow" The warlock said as he buried his face into the knights neck. "I'm sorry" He mumbled before letting out a happy sigh as Lancelot ran his fingers down his back. "Don't be sorry Merlin, considering everything that's happened the past few years, I could understand how you forgot, I'm slightly surprised I even remembered" The knight kissed the top of Merlin's head and smiled when the warlock pressed a kiss to his neck. "Go to sleep Merlin, we have big day a head of us tomorrow" He kept running his fingers slowly down his lovers back lulling the younger man into sleep. He pulled Merlin tighter against him before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing an alternate retelling of this fic but I'm not sure if I will or not. I'll se ehow I feel after I write the other Lancerin fic I'm working on. So keep an eye out for all that ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
